Pira!
by Magasta
Summary: Nic and Worwick travel on a ship named Benriya where they meet new friends and take on any kind of jobs.


Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own Gangsta

TIT

It was dark.

In the middle of a massive ship, a man was tied to one of the poles that supported the sails.

He just woke up, finding himself not in his luxurious home near the beautiful beaches of Spain but in an old, dusty ship with dried blood that appeared to be on his forehead.

He didn't feel any pain, oddly enough, but could sense something protruding from where all the blood was coming from.

It was then that he heard an ancient door creak open a somewhat young man stepped outside to reveal himself as one of his captors.

He had a massive frame with thin hairs growing around his chest and face that came alone ocean-blue eyes, with one of them being covered with an eye-patch, and a well placed jaw line. He also looked wealthy, well, from a wealthy family because he looked dirtier than a noble but had that noble blond hair.

Following behind him was a smaller man, not nearly as beefy but for some reason he was a lot scarier.

Was it his eyes?

Or maybe how intense he looked?

The captured man couldn't put his finger on it but the man was definitely much more of a presence then his blond friend over here.

He also had dark hair and a unique looking pirate hat that covered most of it.

The two men walked over to him, taking their sweet time while doing so. Every step they took however felt more impactful then the ship they were sailing on in this midnight ocean breeze.

"You're awake" the blonde man spoke, "It's so nice to know you're still alive before...that happened. This means you have one more chance to live!"

"To live...?" The imprisoned man looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"You see..." his handsome kidnapper explained, "You had a really bad fall and managed to hit your head on my friends sword here."

He brought out an odd looking mirror from his dark cloak and displayed the mans current appearance.

The mans face turned to a state of shock when he realized that a long blade was sticking out from the middle of his head.

He started shivering, not knowing what to say.

How was he not feeling any pain?

Why are these men acting so calm after seeing a man with a blade literally in his head?

And most importantly, how in the seven seas did he get here?!

"Nic?" The devil in disguises look to his menacing friend, "Don't you want your sword back?"

Nic nodded and a twisted smile appeared on his face.

The blond man nodded in agreement, "It's only fair we get back what belong to us..." his eyes turned to his prisoner, "...but the only keeping him alive is that Katana."

"N-No..." the captured man finally spoke, "No. Please, you cannot let me die! Who paid you and I'll double it."

Nic walked up to the man and placed his hand on the hilt.

"Triple! I'll triple the gold on whatever that scum decided to pay you with!"

"Not only will you triple the gold but you will help us with a little problem, got it?"

The man was ready to agree to anything.

"You will provide all records of that little human trafficking project you got going on."

Anything...but that.

Do they know what they're asking him? This won't just ruin his reputation that he worked all his life to build, this will make him an enemy of the underground mafia tripbe and the Black Market. He'll be a dead man either way...

But wait. This men look strong, maybe they can protect him. Of course they can, one of them has a pirate hat. It'll be more than easy for him to protect him from anything.

But no one messes with the Mafia or the Black Market...

"Can I ask why you want these records?"

"Sure, right after we pull out that sword from your head, me and Nic over here can have a nice little tea party with your corpse."

Nic slightly pulled the blade which caused an excruciating pain.

"Stop!" the man begged, "I'll tell you! I'll tell you! I just needed to know if you need my help. If you're looking for someone I can pull that exact person and bring her to you. I can help you find her specifically."

"We don't need your help." the handsome devil replied, "We just need the papers."

"Look!" The man felt his head go back and forth from pain to normality, "Le-Let me talk to your boss. He'll understand!"

Nic, the man with his hand on the Katana, smirked.

"You want out boss?"

"Y-yes please..."

The pain was already becoming unbearable.

"You're looking at them." He then showed some signs to his partner.

His blond ally responded with a nod but looked slightly concerned for a split second.

"It looks like Nic here is getting awfully impatient so we're gonna ask you one more time...where are the papers?"

The captured man started breathing rapidly. He never felt his heart beat faster before. IT came to a point that his head started reopening his wound and more blood slid from his forehead and unto the floor, creating a pool of it right under him.

"How can I be sure you won't just kill me after I tell you?"

The blonde man looked to his left and gestured for another man to come forward.

A middle aged man with circular glasses and aged, white hair came forth. His white lab coat flapping in the wind with a rolled up cigarette on his lips. Out of everyone there. He looked the most stressed out.

"Have you found Nina yet Worwick...?" The doctor looked defeated until he feasted his eyes on the man sitting near the pole. The man never felt more hatred from someone in his whole life. Both Nic and Worwick looked at the Doctor carefully.

"You can go back Doc. I just needed to show you to him for a little bit."

The blond man spoke but the doctor didn't move.

"I'm fine where I am. I'm just going to stay here and watch."

Worwick shot a look at Nic but Nic just shrugged his shoulders. In the end, they decided it'll be okay.

The captured man looked weary. He felt his stomach turn because of the losing blood and the shaking ship. He was never the type to sail.

"Hurry up..." Worwick said, "You got everything you wanted to hear."

"I'll tell you...I'll tell you." The man felt sick to his stomach but continued.

"I keep the papers in prison island."

The man never knew he would ever say the name to anyone.

"It's well guarded. You will need me to gain access unless you want to die."

Nic started walking away from the wounded man but stopped and turned his head halfway to meet his eyes one more time.

"Need?" He smirked, "You already gave us all we need."

He then started walking again.

Worwick placed his hand on the doctors shoulder before leaving as well, "Take care of him, will ya doc?" He had an uncanny smile to his face knowing in a few hours that human trafficker will be dead.

"Oh...I will." The doctor replied. He picked up a suitcase from the side of ship which contained numerous amount of tortured devices.

"We'll find Nina as soon as we find the papers." Worwick assured him.

Both Worwick and Nic slept peacefully despite the screaming that whole night.


End file.
